Terrae (TV Series)
'''Terrae '''is a spin off to the Invader Zim series. Despite being set in the same universe as JTHM and IZ, this show set millions of years prior to the show set on during the Maastrichtian age of the Late Cretaceous Period. While the orginal show focused on Aliens and the Paranormal, this show focuses on Dinosaurs.' Plot Set in the same universe as Invader Zim, the show is set millions before the show. It's on the planet called Terrae (which is actually a prehistoric Earth), where the Cankatin Alliance has conquered most of the known universe as it sets it eyes on colonizing the planet and attain it's natural resources. Unfortunately, the planet proved to be just as hostile as it's expanding empire as the wildlife consisted of dinosaurs. The shows on Cauhatl, a former Cankatin soldier whom was brought to Terrae as slave to work in the volcanic mines of the planet. Characters '''Main Characters' Cortez: 'The main antagonist and dinosaur of the series, a lone wandering male Tyrannosaurus Rex who pursues the the survivors because they crossed his territory and views them as a threat. 'Mocte: The main protagonist of the series, Mocte (real name Cau Hatl) is a former Cankatin Alliance special forces operative turned slave forced to work on the Terran mines of one of the Planet's volcanoes. Liev: A young talkative, spunky, strong willed, friendly and street smart, wisecracking female Yevian girl as well as being the youngest member of the group. She is also a strong enthusiast on the Wildlife of Terrae. Kail: A Verian IRDC mercenary who befriends Rājduk. He has a family back on Ver and hopes to see them again. Fex: A Yevian miner and a civilian behavioral specialist on Tyrannosaurids. Enolg: A laid back and calm nature bulky Vexian IRDC merc and one of the survivors. Commander Dryal A former Yevian naval commondo and Lievl's grandfather. He the leader of the IRDC mercenaries on Terrae. He is also one of the survivors. Kyhov: A young Kerian IRDC merc and a friend of Rājduk. He is a little stressed out about the situation, but hides it with humor. General Zuruck: The secondary antagonist of the series and the leader of the Cankatin forces on Terrae. While he pursues on trying to kill the survivors, he holds a stronger, growing and vengeful obsession with trying to destroy Red Eyes for biting off half his face. [[Tak|'Tak']]: '''Tak plays a much larger role in the series as a recurring Antagonist where she was sent back in time millions of years after her encounter with Zim. '''Talon: The Alpha male leader of an Dakotaraptor pack and the Tertiary Antagonist of the series as he made less appearances than Red Eyes. Thalia: Talon's mate and the Alpha Female of the Dakotaraptor pack. (More to come) Dinosaurs featured in the showCategory:Shows 'Tyrannosaurids' Tyannosaurus Rex Tarbosaurus Albertosaurus Dryptosaurus Zhuchengtyrannus Alioramus Sauropods Alamosaurus Isisaurus Puertasaurus Rapetosaurus Saltasaurus Quaesitosaurus Bruhathkayosaurus Ampelosaurus Hypselosaurus Nemegtosaurus Opisthocoelicaudia Abelisauridae Carnotaurus Majungasaurus Compsosuchus Rajasaurus Indosuchus Ankylosaurids Ankylosaurus Brachypodosaurus Antarctopelta Ceratopsids Triceratops Torosaurus Pachyrhinosaurus Anchiceratops Therizinosaurids Therizinosaurus Ornithomimids Gallimimus Struthiomimus Ornithomimus Pachycephalosaurids Pachycephalosaurus Dracorex Tylocephale Hadrosaurids Parasaurolophus Saurolophus Hypacrosaurus 'Raptors' Dakotaraptor Austroraptor Deinonychus Velociraptor Troodon Egg Thieves Nemegtomaia Anzu Ajancingenia 'Pterosaurs ' Hatzegopteryx Quetzalcoatlus Arambourgiania Phosphatodraco Navajodactylus 'Marine Reptiles' Prognathodon Goronyosaurus Mosasaurus Albertonectes Mauisaurus Trivia *This show is considered a cross between Jurassic Park, Star Wars, Turok, Aliens and Avatar. * This show dosen't feature any humans. * The logo on top is just a placeholder for the actaul title for the series.